With the increasing popularization and application of mobile terminals such as mobile phones, tablet computers, mobile terminals are able to support more and more applications and become more powerful. The mobile terminals develop towards diversification and individuation and have become indispensable electronic products in the lives of users.
Currently, iris recognition is increasingly favored by manufacturers of mobile terminals. Iris images currently collected are all infrared images. In many cases, users prefer to watch color images. Therefore, the display effect is not good.